marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Stone (Infinity Victory)
The Time Stone is one of six Infinity Stones, the remnant of a singularity that predates the universe and the Infinity Stone that represents time. It was contained inside the Eye of Agamotto under the protection of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, who swore to protect it. Doctor Strange came across the relic and used it to force a bargain with Dormammu. Doctor Strange later relinquished the Stone to Thanos in exchange for sparing Iron Man's life. History Origins When the universe was first born, the Cosmic Entities fashioned the remains of six singularities into concentrated ingots which became known as the Infinity Stones. As indicated by its name, the Time Stone held dominion over the forces of time. The first sorcerer Agamotto fashioned a containment device to better wield its dangerous power. When Agamotto founded the Masters of the Mystic Arts, usage of the Eye became forbidden, though Cagliostro was permitted to study the artifact and eventually wrote how to control the relic in his book. The Masters would subsequently swear an oath to protect the Time Stone with their lives. Usage by Doctor Strange During his training a Kamar-Taj, Doctor Strange began to read the Book of Cagliostro and learned of the Eye's full power. Seeking to push himself, Strange donned the Eye and opened it, revealing the Time Stone, first testing its power on his apple before using it to recreate the lost pages from the Book. He was halted by Wong and Karl Mordo who warned that the Eye's powers were contrary to the natural order of things and the slightest misuse could result in an endless temporal loop. Dark Dimension When the Hong Kong Sanctum was destroyed and the Dark Dimension began assimilating Earth, Strange used the Time Stone to rewind time only to be stopped by Kaecilius before the Sanctum could be fully restored. At wit's end, Strange flew directly into the Dark Dimension to confront Dormammu, trapping the being in a time loop that Strange would only break if Dormammu acquiesced to the human's terms. Dormammu eventually withdrew from Earth. Strange's Training Strange then returned the Eye to its resting place in Kamar-Taj soon after where Wong casually revealed its true nature and told Strange that he knew how to train in using it but they need to go to the Mirror Dimension where they can train safely. The two then began training, with Strange managing to mostly master recreating basic objects but he still cannot recreate mystical artifacts, with Wong saying that Strange may have handled it effectively but he still is just talented and lucky enough to survive it and while he may not be an amateur, he is not an expert either. Strange then asked on how the Ancient One recreated the pages on the Book of Cagliostro completely and used the Time Stone to see the future but Wong told him that the Ancient One had far greater experience and a lot more training and he is far from being good enough to achieve it as of now. After hours, Strange eventually manage to learn to repair mystical objects but fails in recreating a particularly powerful magical artifact and Wong then concluded the lesson and afforded Strange a C Rank. When Strange commented, Wong told him that earning C alone is already an achievement even if it is a little one in wielding the Time Stone. Eventually, Strange managed to master the Time Stone enough to recreate powerful artifacts and see the future but Wong told him he still has only the lowest level of a master of it's powers and told him on how the Time Stone can be used to stop and acclerate the time of a specific person, travel to the past and future and many more. When Strange questioned on when he can learn to do it, Wong refused to teach him further, saying that he already has enough to use it safely and told him that traveling through time and stopping the time of a single person drains a lot of power and even the Ancient One, despite being able to accomplish it, rarely uses it. However, Wong told Strange that he has proven worthy to learn of the other Stones and began telling him. In Thanos's possession In early 2018, Bruce Banner and Loki returned to Earth to warn the planet of Thanos' imminent arrival. After meeting Strange and Wong, the four sought out Tony Stark for his aid who simply proposed destroying the Time Stone to derail Thanos' plans but Loki revealed that the Time Stone cannot be destroyed and only a sufficiently powerful source of energy similar to it's own can destroy the Stones and even that would only be temporary and would eventually be reconstructed. Loki then revealed that the Time Stone will play a role in Thanos's genocide as Thanos will use it to age the live of his victims. Loki, Wong, and Strange argue, with Loki calmly saying that as Thanos is the greatest master of the Infinity Stones, any power the Time Stone has can be expanded and amplified to the point of being used at whim, even saying simply that they have not even began to see the true potential of the Time Stone. As the five debated which action to take, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian arrived demanding the Time Stone. While with Loki's help, they managed to defeat Obsidian, Maw managed to abduct Strange who revealed he had placed a spell around the Time Stone so that it could only be taken from him if he wished it so. Aboard Maw's Q-Ship, the torturer attempted to force Strange into surrendering the Stone only for him to be slain by Iron Man and Spider-Man. Though Strange wanted to head back to Earth, Iron Man convinced him Thanos would follow the Time Stone wherever they took it and that fighting him on Titan, away from any innocents, was the best course of action. Strange reluctantly agreed but warned he would sacrifice them all for the Time Stone if need be. Upon arriving at their destination, the three were met by half of the Guardians of the Galaxy. As introductions were made, Strange used the Time Stone to examine over fourteen million possible outcomes of their inevitable battle with Thanos. In all but one, they would lose. In preparation for the Titan's arrival, Strange removed the Stone from the Eye of Agamotto and sent it to hide amongst the debris. In the subsequent battle, Thanos, while impressed by Strange's mastery of the arcane, soon deduced that he had parted with the Time Stone given that he failed to use its power against the Titan. When Thanos was on the verge of killing Tony Stark and absorbing his soul, Strange bartered the Time Stone for his ally's life. Absorbing it, Thanos promptly took his leave to collect the Mind Stone. Thanos then used the Time Stone to see in which future he was defeated to counter it. Upon arriving and fighting on Wakanda, Thanos used it liberally on some occasions, aging some Wakandan warriors and causing them to die and even used it to freeze Thor after overpowering him. His most infamous use of the Time Stone in the battle was to recreate the Mind Stone so he can absorb it, mocking Strange as he watched in horror and questioning on how it is possible for an Infinity Stone to be recreated that he simply did not master it enough to do so. He later unleashed a blast that aged the Dora Milaje that attempted to attack him to dust but Loki was able to deflect it with Dark Magic. Even after Thanos was severely wounded by Thor using Stormbreaker, although Thor was severely stabbed by Thanos in return and nearly died, he managed to use the power of all six Stones to wipe out half the universe, with the Time Stone aging the victims to their deaths. Capabillities As the Infinity Stone that represents and governs over time, the Time Stone has absolute control over it and like with all Infinity Stones, is among the most powerful artifacts in all existence. The Time Stone's power over time is so immense, it is able to affect even a being as powerful as Dormammu. Due to its power, it cannot be held and used by anyone not powerful enough to withstand it, thus necessitating Agamotto to create the Eye of Agamotto as a container to allow other sorcerers to use it. When contained in a device capable of harnessing its power, such as the Eye of Agamotto, the Stone's power uniquely manifests in the form of mystical green runes of energy surrounding the user's arm and wrist. Manipulation of time then occurs primarily through the conjuration of a green, circular mandala made of energy in the user's hand. The mandala acts as a rudimentary "dial", and the manual turning of the mandala with the user's hand enables them to "scroll" both backwards and forwards through time. Through manipulation of the mandala, the user is able to physically control and redirect the flow of time, and can specifically select the exact area which to manipulate, without affecting those outside its selected range. This can range from a small apple to the entire timeline itself, to the point where Doctor Strange used the Stone to reverse the destruction of the Hong Kong Sanctum before it was consumed by the Dark Dimension, while specifically subtracting himself, Mordo and Wong from its effects. Due to the selective nature of the Time Stone's power, it could be used to individually alter the timeline of individual objects or events, reversing them to a previous state or sending the object forward into a future state. This occurs regardless of any potential breaches in causality - when Doctor Strange practiced the use of the Stone on a half-eaten apple, sending it forward in time, the apple converted to a fully-eaten, moldy state, despite Strange never physically eating the entire apple afterwards. This implies that the Stone could send objects forwards to a potential future state, that does not necessarily have to occur in the current timeline. Notably, this disregard for causality also allows for the spontaneous formation or erasure of matter in order to conform with the established timeline. As shown when Strange reconstructed the torn pages of the Book of Cagliostro, duplicates of the pages reconstituted from thin air, without the actual pages, or the one who currently possessed them being physically present, although it quickly vanished after Strange stopped using it as it was not real and only a copy. When reversing the flow of time around the half-eaten apple, the Stone reconstituted the eaten parts of the apple with no ill effects to Strange himself. However, this comes at the cost of being unable to simply recreate an object truly but a sufficiently proficient wielder can overcome this as Strange eventually mastered it enough to repair mystical objects. The Time Stone also allows the user to mentally gaze into the continuum of probabilities, viewing alternate timelines and possible future outcomes at an incredible rate. The Ancient One was able to use it to peer through time and see future threats. Doctor Strange exploited this ability prior to the Battle of Titan, looking through over 14 million alternate futures, to find a way to defeat Thanos. Even then, the Time Stone's control over causality and probability can easily prove too much for anyone who does not have the required knowledge and ability to use it, potentially resulting in the user's death and a danger to the natural order. Misuse of the Stone's abilities could potentially result in unstable openings and breaks in the space-time continuum, spatial paradoxes, time loops, or even risked completely erasing the user from existence. However, this can be used to the wielder's advantage - the Stone can be used to deliberately loop segments of time through the formation of a literal energy loop over the wielder's wrist. Upon the wielder's death, the timeline will revert back to the initial formation of the energy loop, allowing the wielder to begin a new iteration with the memory of all previous timelines. Wong says that the Time Stone can also be used to travel through time, although Wong said it requires a lot of energy and even the Ancient One strongly disapproved of it's use in her long life, only using it once to reverse a vast destruction and never again, as well as accelerate and deaccelerate the lives of others to the point of quickly turning others to babies or ashes. After Thanos absorbs it inside himself, he still manifests the mystical green runes of energy in his wrist and arm but instead of a mandala, he manifests a clock of green energy and simply needs to aim it at the target to perform time-manipulation, with the clock immediately ticking at fast rates to perform it at the speed Thanos wants. He quickly completely masters the Time Stone's powers, living up to Loki's claims of him being the greatest master of the Time Stone just as he is with the other Stones, able to achieve feats impossible to do for novices and even masters. By surrounding himself in a circle of green runes upon placing the clock on the ground, Thanos was able to almost instantly perceive 28 million alternate futures to see which he was defeated and then travel to the time where it occurred, allowing him to effectively make his defeat irreversible to the heroes. With just a meager movement of the clock, Thanos shows being able to quickly age others to their deaths, turning them into brown decomposable corpses almost instantly. He was also able to specifically freeze only Thor by palming him with the clock. Thanos was even able to harness its unique energy interface to even truly reverse the destruction of the Mind Stone at the hands of Wanda Maximoff without affecting Maximoff herself, as the Mind Stone retained all it's powers, showing that a sufficiently proficient and knowledgeable wielder can truly recreate even extremely powerful objects that were completely destroyed.